sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Firecrow91/archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonny Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Headwear (Sonny) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowenX (Talk) 21:46, July 7, 2012 Welcome, again Hi. Welcome to the wiki. From your edits so far, it seems you are highly knowledgable and enthusiastic about Sonny. While I am not the most active user on the wiki, I am the only active Beuracrat/ admin, so if you need help please ask me. I have also been here the longest, so I probably know the most about the parts of the wiki that already exist. However, if you need help fast, it's probably best to ask Dark123456789, as he is insanely active and probably knows the general structure and extent of the wiki better than me by now. Your help is greatly appreciated, as the wiki is still quite small in terms of users. ShadowenX 02:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Question You said that you had access to the source code of the game right? In there, do the specific names for the abilities that are used only by the enemies exist? profile talk blog user=DartHolderX logs}} type=rights&page=User:DartHolderX rights log}} - 16:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the code does give names for those abilities. That's actually what I was using at first, but I changed to the current system of name after buff or simplest name, because some of the code's names don't really work... Like the basic Heal ability is called SWAT Heal, but it's used by Ghost Samurai, Sensei Ishiguro, Shaman of Life, Shaman Controller and Argalla the Mender. Firecrow91 23:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Another source code question. Just another related question, is the armor for the ZPCI Elite (Sonny 1) and ZPCI Captain available in the source code? Would it be possilbe to hack it into the game? Just wondering. Dark123456789 23:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) No, most of the unavailable armors including this one are just images linked to the enemy, rather than items equipped on them. Firecrow91 00:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You said "most of the unavailable armors", so are there any items that are not available that can be obtained though hacking? Just wondering. Dark123456789 00:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Lots in Sonny 2. Just 3 in Sonny though: the club Metabiis carry, a random sword and a hat that looks the same as the Ghost Assassin's hat. And a couple of misc items too, I think. Firecrow91 02:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yet another source code question I was wondering if the source code reveals the amount allowed on Action Bar (if there is any) and CD duration for the enemy-exclusive abilities? - Caution! You have been ' 01:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it does give those, but I still haven't figured out how exactly those actually affect the AI skill choices. They could very well mean absolutely nothing. Firecrow91 01:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought I could just list those when I create pages for them some time later. :Also, I think I am going to work on listing the abilities of the enemies on their pages. For those in Sonny 2 that inflicts buffs/debuffs, are their names same as their buffs and debuffs? - 'Caution! You have been ''' 01:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that's what I've generally been putting, because the ones that aren't are usually highly counterintuitive names. Although when they have pages, I may put the official name under the '''AKA heading. And of course I can always just fix anything when I add information from the source code. :Firecrow91 01:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for your help. I wish I had access to the source code too. I downloaded both the game and the decompiler, only to find out the latter is not compatible with Windows 8. Thanks again.- Caution! You have been ' 01:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Me again. Sorry for asking an awful lot of questions. :::There are different moves similar to Leading Strike that recharges different amount of Focus in Sonny 2 as you may know. It seems that the one that recovers 8 Focus is called Strike, but what about the one that recovers 35 Focus? - 'Caution! You have been ' 01:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::That one is in the source code as Dux Leading Strike, presumably since Veradux uses it. But that's a really awful name, so if you think of anything better... (Maybe Medic Strike?) Shame that all 3 of these look different, so we can't have them as variations of the same skill. :::Also, have you tried Sothink SWF Decompiler? I'm pretty sure that's compatible with Windows 8... :::Firecrow91 01:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's the one I've got. It crashes when I attempt to open the swf file. Thanks in the meantime. - 'Caution! You have been ' 01:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Does the ability Roald uses have the same name? Also is Dux Leading Strike used by anyone other than Veradux, if not, there really isn't a problem. Windows 8 hasn't been released yet. Isn't SoThink a Free Trial? Dark123456789 01:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :I recently found out that ZPCI Elite uses Dux Leading Strike; I don't know if other ZPCIs do though. :SoThink does cost money. and provides Free Trial, but I somehow intercepted a site that gives me the activation code through my email, and currently have the full version. :Windows 8 IS available for use; it's just not released officially. I am using the Customer-Review Version, which is almost the same as the finalized version, with few glitches here and there. - 'Caution! You have been ' 02:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Dux Leading Strike is used by Veradux, Roald and about a dozen enemies. :Full list: Veradux, ZPCI Elite, Insurgent, Cult Leader, Roald, Secret Police, Riot Police, ZPCI Ambassador, Nostalgia, The Judge, Peace Keeper, South Guardian :Firecrow91 02:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Strike" (actually called Auto Swing in the code) scales with Strength and Speed, while the other two just scale with Strength. We could rename that one Speed Strike, and Dux Leading Strike could be just Strike. Firecrow91 02:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, since there already is an ability named Strike in the first game, I think it could create some confusions, since that Strike is scaled with Speed too. :Also, maybe it's better for the enemy-exclusive abilities to use their names as they are. Encyclopedia websites are supposed to deliver purely factual info, and the fanmade names may cause some confusion to the players who've also looked at the source code of the game. - 'Caution! You have been ' 02:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :No, you're mistaken, the Strike in Sonny scales with Strength only. :Also, as for using the names from the source code, even ignoring the somewhat inappropriate names, we'd end up with nearly identical skills with different names and vastly different skills sharing the same name. And really, how many people are going to be looking at the wiki when they also have access to and understand the guaranteed-factual source code? :Firecrow91 02:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I think he meant Quick Strike. ''even ignoring the somewhat inappropriate names what do you mean inappropriate, Dux Leading Strike doesn't seem that inappropriate, seeing as Veradux is the first in the game to use it. In my opinion, I think it would be best to either use the actual names in the code, or do something like this: '''Leading Strike Variation (Dux Leading Strike) Dark123456789 02:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, I can see I'm being outvoted here. I'll start changing the names to the coded ones. Firecrow91 02:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Misc Hey Firecrow91! I was just wondering how you figured all the move choices for the "ability selection" section of the enemy information. I think it is pretty impressive. Great job! DaviAwesome (talk) 11:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm actually just clarifying a lot of information that is or was already on the page; it has to do with the Priority/Offensive/Defensive thing in the corner of the skill templates. There was a little box clarifying when enemies chose Offensive or Defensive, but I got rid of it. So basically I'm just working out what would actually happen from that and making it understandable. Firecrow91 (talk) 20:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you think it would be okay if I add a table to all the A.I. Exculsive Abilties to navigate them easily like we did in the Sonny 1 abiltites? Like this (above) but for Sonny 2? I think that would reduce the number of clicks to go between abiltites. Please let me know what you think of this idea. DaviAwesome (talk) 19:44, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, this is the template that I created for it. Should I add them to all of the pages? DaviAwesome (talk) 21:06, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :I've actually been trying to think of an alternate way to do that that isn't so wall-of-texty, which is why it isn't there already. Couldn't really think of anything, though, so yeah, go ahead. :Firecrow91 (talk) 04:43, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I have a question about the source code for Sonny 2. When Krin creates an enemy, he uses this code (City Council as an example; the numbers are for reference): 1 createNewUnitKrin('City Council', 15, 19, 28, 10, 2000); 2 jesivie.movesABS = [1, 2]; 3 jesivie.movesA = 779; 4 jesivie.movesD = 742, 743, 745, 746, 747, 748, 749, 1; 5 jesivie.agressionArray = 1, 0, 35, 15; 6 jesivie.model = 'MAN', 'ONE', 'M'; 7 jesivie.PER = 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100; 8 jesivie.DEF = 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100; 9 jesivie.skinSetter = 'PRIEST3'; 10 jesivie.equipment = 0, 0, 0, 0, 650, 0; 11 jesivie.voiceHit = 'hit_human2', 'hit_human3'; 12 jesivie.voiceDie = 'dead_human'; '''It '''refers to the City Coucil enemy. (1) In the parenthesis, I understand the first value, the name of the unit, and the last value, which is how much focus it has. What are the numbers in between? (2) I think these are the priority moves. However, I don't understand the numbers in the brackets, though I'm sure that they somehow refer back to the moves, but I don't know how he came up with the numbers. (3) I think these are the offensive moves. (Same question as (2)) (4) I think these are the defenseive moves. (Same question as (2)) (5) I think this determines which enemy it targets, but I don't understand what the numbers refer too. (6) I think this show what it wears, something like that, but I'm not sure. (7) I know this shows its piercing (no help needed). (8) I know this shows its defenses (no help needed). (9) I think this sets the skin, pretty sure though (maybe help needed). (10) I know this says what equipment it wears that is not unknown or undefined. (11) I know this shows what voice is played when it is hit (no help needed). (12) I know this shows what voice is played when it dies (no help needed). I would appreciate greatly if you can help me. DaviAwesome (talk) 20:18, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :(1): Numbers in between determine the stats, but they go through a really complicated formula first, so basically useless as is. :(2): The first number determines the move. They're numbered based on their order in the code (with occasional gaps marked by "MoveCount = XXX"). The second number indicates when the move is active; 0 is always, but other numbers are turned on and off based on different criteria in the battle. :(3)/(4): Same as above, just determining the move. :(5): Chance of using offensive skills when offensive + defensive are both on; HP% to turn on defensive skills, HP% to turn off offensive skills (off type will still be used if on type can't be used); chance of directly targetting the weakest enemy rather than random targetting; max Focus to use Focus-restoring abilities :(6): Character model (male, female, wolf-like monster, etc.); character skin; hair; gender :(9): Equipment skin. Along with (10), determines what items the enemy "wears". :Firecrow91 (talk) 21:17, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::LV<6: Stat=N(9.25LV+45.75)/40 :::Thanks! One question though, do you know what the complicated formula is? If it is too long, you don't have to say it. :::DaviAwesome (talk) 21:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Think this is it, but I could be wrong: ::::LV<6: Stat=N(9.25LV+45.75)/40 else Stat=N(-0.000021LV^5+0.002LV^4-0.0693LV^3+1.43LV^2-8.8533LV+39.5)/10 :::: Then there's difficulty multipliers: ::::Easy: SPD*0.9, INT*0.4, STR*0.4, VIT*0.5 Medium: SPD*1, INT*0.8, STR*0.8, VIT*0.85 ::::And then, if the level's less than 10: ::::(SPD, STR, INT)*(0.03LV+0.7), VIT*(0.05LV+0.5) ::::Ridiculously complicated, and I'm not even sure if it's right. ::::Firecrow91 (talk) 03:18, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Dang! That is super complicated. I don't know why he couldn't just write out the stats of the enemies or at least make it much less difficult. ::::::DaviAwesome (talk) 10:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, it wasn't really made with reading in mind, and this way's much easier from a coding standpoint: you only have to input the relative values, and the code automatically balances the gameplay. ::::::Firecrow91 (talk) 18:04, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I guess I haven't thought of it that way, but that makes sense. Thanks! ::::::::DaviAwesome (talk) 23:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you knew, but The Judge page needs some pictures to be added to it. Since I know you like doing it, I'm just telling you so that you could do it. Thanks! DaviAwesome (talk) 21:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I'll try to get that fixed up sometime. :Firecrow91 (talk) 03:18, April 30, 2013 (UTC) How do you even make pages like User:Firecrow91/Item Images which seem to be extensions of your main page/account? DaviAwesome (talk) 10:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Just like making any other page; it automatically becomes a subpage if you name it that way. :Firecrow91 (talk) 18:04, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks! :::DaviAwesome (talk) 23:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Biologicals vs Hot Hydros Well, that assumes that the hot hydro is just standing still... I'd post up my hydro but i just got a new computer and haven't uploaded all the info yet, but basically; Turn one hit Dux with Wreck, turn two hit dux with demolish (he'll be dead by now, those two combined smash 10000+ damage on lvl 28) turn 3 hit sonny with decimate, turn 4 hit sonny with regulate (this will take out all his focus now, so he'll be forced to use leading strike), turn 5 morph Avenger, turn 6- 8 cycle hit wreck, deci, demo. Sonny is now certainly dead (just dealt over 15000 damage). Now concentrate on Roald. Keeping Dux on phlanx and Roald on Relentless, a high level hot hydro can't be beaten. 21:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) : First off, Firecrow91 isn't going to be active in this wiki for awhile. Right now he is busy on the Sinjid Wiki. Therefore, I will answer you, if you don't mind, since basically the only people active currently are you and me. Also, sorry if me or Firecrow91 didn't notice your talk page post. Since I tried this, and it seems to be true, I will say that you can edit the PVP section and change the wording to fit what you said..... However, if you haven't already, you might want to test it against Psychological class and the Cold Hydraulic, to see if the Hot Hydraulic is still overpowerd against them. Then, if it is still overpowered (which i am pretty sure it is), edit and add the information to the page, including the equipment and abilities that you have (including passive ones). I hope this helps!! Again, sorry for replying to you so late, as I forgot about your talk page post. : DaviAwesome (talk) 22:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: And WHOOPS!! :D I guess you still do come here, Firecrow91...... Just noticed that you posted on GunsnadGlory's talk page on May 20th.......... Sorry!!!! If you have anything to say about his post, please do so!! Sorry for that, really!! But in my opinion, his strategy might work, but yours for Biological (the one you posted as the counterpoint) is also very powerful, it seems to me, so I really don't know what the outcome should be. But for both of you, if you haven't already done so, test your strategy on EVERY possible class (including class divisions like Cold Hydraulic vs. Hot Hydraulic) to make sure that we can come to a correct solution for which one is overpowered....... I will also try figure it out, in any way I can help. Again, sorry, Firecrow91, for replying to a post that you should have replied to........ ::: DaviAwesome (talk) 22:41, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::No worries, DaviAwesome, I may mainly be working on Sinjid but I'm still keeping an eye on this wiki too. ::::And I admit that the hot hydro is a pretty powerful build, but here's how that battle would go: My Sonny has completely maxed speed. The best speed items in the game, and every stat point in speed. 666 speed, to be exact (weird how it wound up being 666, but anyway...). I will therefore almost certainly get first turn. I cast Shadow Blend on myself. My speed is increased by 400% to 3330. Your turn. You hit Veradux for massive damage. You could try to hit me, I guess, but you'd miss. Most builds have a few skills that don't miss, and maybe even one that could mess me up here and make me lose. Hot hydro doesn't. Your allies probably won't even try to attack me, since my Roald has very low HP specifically to act as bait. They'll waste their turn on him. My turn. I hit you with Withdrawal. It damages for 260% Speed, and with speed this high, a critical hit is almost guaranteed. You take over 15000 damage. I take a few turns to mop up your teammates. ::::I don't personally think the PVP is unbalanced in terms of there being one OP build. There are a few ludicrously powerful combinations, but they all have ways of stopping them. For example, here you switch up your hot hydro to take the cold hydro skill Flash Freeze. Undodgeable, stuns for 2 turns. I can't dodge while stunned, and being focused entirely on Speed, I don't have that much Health. You could kill me pretty easily. The problem with the PVP is that if you know what build the enemy is going to have, you can beat them pretty easily, which makes actual skill completely useless compared to luck and meta-knowledge. While this worked great in the game itself (adjusting your skills and equipment to beat a difficult boss), it kind of screws up the possibilies of PVP. ::::Firecrow91 (talk) 04:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC)